The Little Marshies
Overview The Little Marshies is a show about 10 marshmallows, going through the woods to survive. After their friends and families were eaten by a boy (Jamie). Let's see what happens to them in the future after they face lots of difficulties on the way to safety. Marshies * Marsh, The leader of the tribe, she mostly cares about himself rather than others. Everyone except Mallow liked Marsh but at the end, her secret was revealed and people got suspicious about her. * Mallow, The tribe caretaker, he is the co-leader after the 2013 election which was 2 years ago for being the bravest and kindest person out of the other nominees. * Silent M, the inventor, he invents things that are useful for survival and the tribe. He's the person who was treated like garbage frequently but not as frequently as Big Marsh. * Toxic Marshmallow, pretty much she was poisoned and became a weapon and one of the people who was treated like garbage out of everyone in the tribe * FunFun, he's a really funny guy and loves to joke around and everyone is annoyed of his jokes that they wanted to kill him one day. * Big Marsh, a best friend of Marshy and is the largest marshmallow ever in the tribe due to getting in contact with toxic waste since he was little * Marshy, this cute adorable little squishy mallow is full of joy and always cheerful. It's similar to Marshmallow from the Annoying Orange series * Marshsterious, this lonely, mysterious and creepy marshmallow believes in gossips and karma. No one understands this little marsh but if provoked she is pure evil * Nightmare Marshy - he's evil and angered easily. The most wanted out of the Marshies and their enemies are getting closer and using him as a weapon * Bully Marshmallow - he bullies and do rough things to the other marshmallows and one of the main antagonists of the show after Marsh and Nightmare Marsh. Episode 1 - The Beginning of Our Journey Marsh - Okay guys, us marshmallows are the only Marshies who survived this horrible human community. How delightful. So now you guys must follow me, I decided to be captain since I'm really nice and humble. Mallow - Could I be co-leader? I'm a great leader, but since you're already a leader, co-leading is my only choice. Marsh : Okay! Definitely! You show a sense of responsibility and a really mature leader. Anyways let's marching mallows! We beter get to the Forest as fast as we could since it's the only place a human wouldn't go. Marshsterious - Let me guess… we're going to risk our lives going into that dreaded forest. I'm not going to die and nor dying with these losers! Marsh : Just follow my lead Marshsterious, you're just probably jealous that I lead the tribe Marshsterious : I'm not jealous! It's just, don't you think it's too dangerous? This place is really suspicious in my opinion. Marsh : Just shut the fiddlesticks up! Anyways time to march mallows! FunFun : And then I said! What a wonderful morning we're having! And then someone else said indeed because it's MORNING! Geddit? Marshy : That was so funny! I'd like to do a pun, you know, just for fun! Yaaaay!!! Bully Marshmallow : No! That's a terrible idea! FunFun's puns are horrible and I can't stand another pun from anybody else, especially from FunFun! Big Marsh : I think it's harsh that you insulted FunFun. Bully Marshmallow : Do you want to get killed too!? I have a knife you know? And I'm not afraid to use it against my wills! Toxic Marshmallow : Wha-wha-what th-th-the hell… Mallow : You know Bully Marshmallow, threatening or trying to kill someone is illegal to the tribe! Try to stick together alright? And as a co-leader, I'll try my best to do my job! Marsh : Such a show-off. Mallow : I'M NOT SHOWING OFF OKAY!? I'm just saying that I'll try my best and does it have anything to do with you at all!? Marsh : I should've made you a co-leader you twerp, you imbecile and you… you… you rascal! Marshy : Stop fighting guys there are more flowers and ponies and rainbows and sprinkles and rainbows and cuteness and unicorns and rainbows to share to all! Everyone : NOOOO!!! Marshy : Aww… Big Marsh : Mallow, don't worry I know that he's been mean to you. But doesn't mean you have to protect me that way, I'm fine as long as he doesn't kill me. Mallow : Well… if you say so. Nightmare Marshy : I'll be waiting for a reservation in our booked hotel if you will, so where is this hotel you were talking about anyway? We've been walking all day is it far or something? Marsh : Umm… if it's a human walking to our hotel, it would be 3 feet long. So it's I think 3 kilometers. If only we could find a taxi to get us there, but how do we do that? That's the real question… Nightmare Marshy : We could always use the stick to bring us down the deep, down slope. Plus it will be much faster when we had the stick Marshy : Agreed. In fact, I agree to EVERYTHING! Except for the fire in the campfires they are our true nightmares also I really miss my favorite unicorn Mrs. ButterflyKiss. She's so beautiful and I ride her every morning Mallow : Let's cut to the chase, we're gonna have to agree with Nightmare Marshy. Marshsterious : How incredible it didn't even worked, let's use another operation. What about build a boat so we could… or maybe something that matches the slope to get to there faster! Marsh : No! No! No! There's no other way, we'll only have to walk there… *sigh* it's just what feet are created for ain't it? Big Marshmallow : But, but— Marsh : Shut up Big Marshmallow! I literally can't stand you, you're so annoying, pesky and very irritating could you pls just shut up for once!